


I Can Taste It In Your Tears

by Lunneus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunneus/pseuds/Lunneus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, you would push him away. Normally, you'd be repulsed that any part of his body, especially his tongue, was anywhere near you or your face. </p><p>But today isn't normal.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Inspired by My Last Breath by Evanescence</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Taste It In Your Tears

  


Normally, you'd never let yourself get like this. Normally, your stubborn pride would shield you. Normally, you would push him away. Normally, you'd be utterly repulsed by the fact that any part of his body -especially his tongue- was anywhere near your or your face.

But today isn't normal.

Today, you broke down and cried. Today, you don't care if anyone finds you. Today, your heard the door to your block slide open. Today, your think pan didn't seem to care about the slow footsteps closing in on you. Today, you didn't care that your moirail crouched next to you and pulled you close. Today, you didn't care that he was gently licking away the mutant tears from your face.

 

Today you think that maybe 'pale' isn't what you feel for him.


End file.
